


love me like you do 【罗密欧x茱丽叶】29

by Tsuruyuzuru



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuruyuzuru/pseuds/Tsuruyuzuru
Summary: 这是补发老福特曾经隐藏起来的29章高速车！





	love me like you do 【罗密欧x茱丽叶】29

【29】

本想在拿到房卡后就找机会和罗密欧说清楚，不曾想部门居然叫他们集合开会！

“茱丽叶快去吧，我又不会跑，早去早回。”茱丽叶抱住罗密欧半天不想撒手，被他这么哄着感觉特别好，还好分在一个房间！要是不分在一个房间他就要闹了！凭什么说着可以带家属！结果却是拆开的！

罗密欧轻轻揉了揉茱丽叶的头发，亲亲对方耳尖，“我真的不会乱跑，茱丽叶快点去吧，HL等会应该会过来找你一起吧？”

“那……你要等我回来喔！”微微抬起身子用手肘撑住，看着被自己扑倒在床上的罗密欧，“我有话要对你说，所以，一定要等我回来听到没？不许去撩妹听到没？”

罗密欧听着这醋意弥漫的话忍不住笑出声，捏住茱丽叶的下巴，抬起头亲了亲他的唇，“我等你回来。”要撩也是撩你啊。

和九宝坐在一起听着两个部门的部长轮番讲话真是恨不得起身走人，联谊这种事心照不宣，大家都懂，结果还得听他再说一遍。

好想罗密欧，看了看手机，之前出来的时候就看着快到饭点了，知道如果让狼崽等自己他一定不会去吃饭的，所以还是和他约了个时间，如果自己半个小时以后还没回来就先去吃饭，然后再去找他。

好不容易熬完领导的长篇大论，又被告知要一起聚餐！(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻呜呜呜呜！！九宝的表情也特别难看，本就带着家属来的两人表情冷漠的挨过聚餐这个磨人小妖精的折腾已经是晚上九点半了！看着部门里其他人说要去嗨歌，强烈表示作为一个有家室的人，必须回去陪亲爱的了！没时间和你们这群单身狗和已婚却没带家属出来的人鬼混下去！

和九宝道别后，拨打着狼崽的电话却无人接听，奇怪？回到房间看了看，没有人，去哪溜达了？茱丽叶不开心的走着，九宝这会肯定和晴明腻歪着，只有自己这个“孤家寡人”在这瞎晃悠！我的小狼崽去哪觅食了？电话没人接，不知不觉就晃悠到了酒店的室内温水泳池那里，这会已经没有人在这里嬉戏很安静，刚好适合自己这“单身狗”待着默默低落。

往躺椅那边走过去，嗯？有人在的啊？桌上放着的手机？狼崽的！

罗密欧从水中浮出的时候，有些疲惫拉着扶手坐到池子边缘，如果不给自己找些事，根本平静不下来。突然一块毛巾就盖在自己头上，惊愕的同时听到茱丽叶的声音，“笨蛋，让我找的好辛苦！”

从身后抱住罗密欧，不管他身上的水滴浸湿自己的衣服，现在只想好好抱着他，对方的手搭在自己的手臂，抬手捏住罗密欧的下巴将他的头扭过一侧，毫不犹豫的吻上去，即使因为力的作用两个人跌进泳池，也不想放开他！

两个人浮出水面的时候，罗密欧扶着茱丽叶的腰，茱丽叶抬手扣住罗密欧的头，额头贴着额头，柔软的嗓音带着丝丝低哑，“狼崽～有些话我，我只说一遍，你听好了！”轻轻吻着对方的唇，“你问我有没有想过你回来的原因，有，我有想过，不止一次想过！不敢深思，害怕是自己自作多情。”

“可我也在期待是不是有那么一丝可能呢？你又一次闯进我的生活，打乱所有。”

“茱丽叶……”回应着茱丽叶的轻吻，想要说什么却被打断。

“听我说完……每天都在害怕和欣喜中来回忐忑，欣喜你好像还是喜欢我的，害怕自己再像之前那样爱到失去自我怎么办？害怕要是再次摔倒，我还有没有勇气再站起来？”

“你的关心与温柔就像毒品一样……想要抗拒却还是忍不住沉沦。”看着罗密欧眼中的情感，茱丽叶忍不住凑过去落下一吻，“每天都在挣扎纠结，想要你的温柔，却什么承诺都不想给，贪恋着你的关心，却不想付出同等的感情……”

“我知道这对你不公平……却还是这么对你，对不起……”茱丽叶苦笑了一下，“我并没有你想的那么好，我也会自私，会任性。”

“我想了好久，还是觉得应该遵从自己的心。狼崽，我爱你！不管今后会怎样，我都想和你在一起！大概从再见到你，你一直那么温柔的陪着我，我就再一次沦陷了。”

“一直以来我渴求的都是茱丽叶，不曾变过，如果不是茱丽叶离开我，我永远都不会知道自己原来做错了什么。我爱你，只想要你，只有你才是我的归宿。”茱丽叶睁大了眼，他没幻听对吧？罗密欧以前从来没有说过自己是他的归宿……

“笨蛋！说的这么肉麻，说的我都想哭了。”亲吻茱丽叶的眼角，慢慢亲吻下来，轻轻咬住那粉嫩的唇。

突如其来的黑暗让两人意识到泳池到了关闭时间，匆忙的从泳池里出来，两个人忍住想要笑对方狼狈样子的冲动回到房间。

刚关上门，茱丽叶就被罗密欧抵着门板亲吻，“唔嗯~”唇舌交缠，手上的动作也不曾闲着，衣服掉落地上发出一声闷响，“狼崽~啊嗯……别在这~嗯……”

被罗密欧一把抱起，轻柔的放在床上，对方炙热的温度很快就贴上来，轻轻一拉，浴袍的带子就松开，手指爬上对方的胸膛。

狼崽的吻很快就再次吻住自己，一只手揉捏着自己胸前的红果，将自己的呻吟通通吞下肚。

“哈啊……狼崽……嗯唔！不要!”不知道罗密欧的手指触到自己身体里的什么地方，除了搭在狼崽肩头的手指捏紧，身子一下就像被电击般软下来！

“呜哇！嗯~不，不要碰那里！唔……”扭动腰身试图摆脱手指的作弄，却发现那个地方把罗密欧的手指往更深处带。

“明明茱丽叶渴望着进到更深处。”罗密欧轻吻那泛着粉色的耳廓，含住那肉乎的耳垂，就听到茱丽叶呜咽了一声。

“没，没有！嗯呜~”手指在体内作乱的戳弄着自己的敏感点，除了全身犯软，空虚的感觉也越来越明显，“狼，狼崽~不行了……停下来！唔啊~”

“不要，那就先让茱丽叶去一次好了。”之前一直揉捏着红豆的手顺着腰侧下滑，握住茱丽叶最脆弱的地方，手指灵活的滑动，很快就听到茱丽叶的喘息声越发粗重。

报复性的咬上罗密欧的唇，舌头粗暴的闯进去，勾缠住软舌，“唔嗯！”紧绷的身体一阵颤抖。

“茱丽叶……”亲吻还在喘息着的唇，手顺着白皙的手臂慢慢划过，撑开微微蜷着的手指，直到十指相扣。

“狼崽……”轻啄对方的唇，微微收紧两人相扣住的手指，“……你想怎么样都可以～”感受到罗密欧一瞬间收紧的手指，勾起嘴角，“我是你的，你也是我的。”

抬起腿勾缠住罗密欧精瘦的腰，轻轻磨蹭着，他知道的，狼崽快忍到极限了，只需要自己再点把火。“让我好好感受你……啊嗯……”

慢慢被撑开的某处，把属于罗密欧的温度传递过来，额头贴着额头，努力深呼吸放松自己的身体，两个人的呼吸交缠在一起。

茱丽叶对他的撩拨渐渐把心中那名为“理智”的弦绷紧，强忍着想要粗暴要他的冲动，慢慢的入侵，他轻颦着眉喘息着接受自己的样子，那渐渐迷离的眼神，轻颤的身体……

“啊呜……哈啊～”温柔的亲吻，顺着唇，脖颈，锁骨一一落下印记，轻柔的动作让茱丽叶又享受又难耐，似乎不止想要这样。

“狼崽～狼崽……”呢喃着，想要最真实的罗密欧，想要看他最疯狂的一面，夹紧缠着他的腰的腿，将他往欲望的最深处拉！

理智开始崩断，茱丽叶的举动无疑在玩火，刻意的有一下没一下的撞上他的敏感点，甜腻的呻吟脱口而出！

“啊~啊嗯……”狼崽学坏了！这有一下没一下的撩拨让茱丽叶忍不住瞪了一样罗密欧，“狼崽……啊呜！你！你学坏了……”却不知道眼中蓄着水雾让他的眼神看起来更像是娇嗔。

“夜还很长呢，慢慢享受不是吗？”在脖颈处留下一个满意的红痕，他知道，明天这个红痕是怎么都没法遮住的，属于自己的当然要好好的印上标记才是！

“你欺负我！”狼崽不瘟不火的动作让茱丽叶急躁起来，夜，是很长没错！但我现在就要彻底把你撩起来，用尽全力一个翻身，就着两人交缠的姿势，茱丽叶把罗密欧压在身下，双腿撑起自己再坐下去，扭动着腰，媚眼如丝的看着罗密欧，“你……嗯，知道的！我想要，嗯啊……什么！”

之后的事宛若脱轨一般发生着，就着这个体位，茱丽叶尖叫着承受着猛烈的撞击，“唔啊！好深……”仿佛要把自己撞碎一般的入侵，紧紧的搂抱住罗密欧，手指在他的背下留下一道道红痕，换来更加激烈的撞击，黏腻的水声不断传入耳中，忍不住仰起头发出呜咽，“唔！”喉结被罗密欧吻住，舌尖舔过，激的身体一片颤栗！在彼此越来越急促的喘息中……


End file.
